Te odié tanto como te he amado
by Lucretia Black
Summary: Demuestra lo que eres capaz de hacer por mantener a salvo lo único que amas


**Te odie tanto como te he amado**

Definitivamente no debería estar allí, es cierto que era prefecta y que como parte de sus deberes se encontraba encargarse de las rondas del pasillo del quinto piso, pero sencillamente estos no eran tiempos para andar de madrugada por los pasillos del colegio pretendiendo que nada pasaba cuando la segunda guerra era algo inminente, si con solo decir que era imposible confiar hasta en los mismos profesores, ya que estaban invadidos por fieles seguidores del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por decir algo, los hermanos Carrows,el propio Snape Y sin contar la funesta casa de slytherin en pleno inundada por decenas de mortifagos en potencia .

Pero no, la siempre responsable Hermione Granger tenía que haber perdido el juicio justo ese día y arriesgar su cabeza por salir al encuentro ya pactado con la persona menos pensada. El mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Si hace dos meses le hubieran siquiera insinuado que seria capaz de llegar a la histeria, morderse los labios sin compasión de pura desesperación y arriesgarse en tiempos como estos a salir de la seguridad de su sala común por ver al casi asesino del venerable Dumbledore seguramente habría mandado a esa persona a el ala de cuidados psiquiátricos de San Mungo como mínimo.

**Flash back**

-_no entiendes!, esto es una locura, Granger, por ahora todos los hijos de muggles y mestizos (de un tiempo relativamente corto a acá había dejado de llamarlos sangre sucia )están a salvo porque al señor oscuro no le conviene alentar los rumores de su regreso , pero eso no durara para siempre en cuanto tenga seguro su plan para acabar con Potter,Howgharts será el primer lugar con el que arrasara ._

-¡ _ya basta!(le golpea el pecho) No eres más que un cobarde, ¿pretendes que después de todo yo huya como una rata?_

_¡No! (con una lagrima asomándose)_

_Si estoy aquí es porque asesinaron a mis padres, ellos! Y jure vengarlos. Este es el lugar que me corresponde y desde donde puedo ayudar a Harry y Ron _

_-¿no entiendes?, (la toma fuertemente de los brazos)_

_¡Maldita sea! ¡No entiendes! Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que t largues de esta cárcel y tu lo único que haces es mandarlo todo al demonio _

_-¿ y que se supone que debo hacer?(se suelta bruscamente de sus brazos)¿ Marcharme? ¿Y dejar a cientos de victimas indefensas a merced de los malditos asesinos? ¿Ah? ¡Respóndeme!_

_- ¡si (Draco golpea la pared fuertemente)! Por Merlín que si, ¿tan difícil de entender es? El que te quiera ver lejos de la matanza que le espera a este colegio._

_-pero es que…_

_-(Draco se hallo fuera de si)  
¡cállate por una vez Granger! Ahora mas que nunca veo lo adherido que tienen tu y tus amiguitos ese complejo de héroe tan idiota… (Con una mirada suplicante que Hermione nunca antes la había visto) solo hazlo… por favor (bajo la vista al suelo)_

_-(por primera vez desde que su pelea había comenzado Hermione lo miro con ojos comprensivos y entendió muchas cosas) perdóname, solo perdóname, pero no puedo._

_Y allí en la torre este del castillo la chica de ojos chocolate se marcho sin decir mas dejando a un impotente Draco Malfoy frente a un acceso no autorizado de la Red Flu que ahora ya no servía para nada._

**End flash back**

Unos ojos grises que denotaban un sufrimiento considerable observaban fijamente el paisaje nocturno que más de un ridículo enamorado consideraría como la cita perfecta.( Es que si lo era, pensó para sus adentros),- ja! Casi inmediatamente se burlo de si mismo. Que rayos hacia el, Draco Malfoy pensando en lo perfecta que seria una cena a la luz de la luna en la solitaria torre este. Pero desde hace tiempo que ya no era lo que se consideraba el prototipo de un Malfoy, primero había fallado como un inútil a la misión que el propio señor tenebroso le había encomendado, en el fondo todos sabían que no eran mas que un castigo para su padre por haberse dejado vencer por Potter y compañía, pero no, el solo lo había visto en un principio como la única oportunidad para enmendar el lugar perdido de su familia al lado del señor tenebroso. Pero todo se fue por un caño y al final fue Snape quien concluyo la misión, después de eso todo cambio en Hogwarts, Snape de director, los Carrow enseñando, los sangre sucia obligados a asistir para aparentar normalidad ante la comunidad mágica y el reducido a la sombra de lo que solía ser, solitario, ensimismado, el intento de un inferí propiamente dicho.

Hasta que llego ella, la ultima persona con la que se hubiera deseado relacionar en el pasado

**Flash back**

_-¡que demonios haces aquí Malfoy!(grito una sorprendida Hermione apunto de soltarse la bata y meterse a la tina)_

_-es el baño de los prefectos (contesto arrastrando las palabras y con aire aburrido)_

_, Y oh! Sorpresa me parece, si no me equivoco que soy prefecto (dijo con una fingida mueca como sonrisa)_

_-no te hagas el estúpido conmigo eso ya lo se, me refiero a que tu nunca has puesto un pie acá y justo hoy…_

_-justo hoy se me da la gana aparecerme por acá, eso es todo Granger, ni se te ocurra siquiera imaginar que yo te daré explicaciones, no eres mas que una comelibros sin vida, una sangre…_

_-¡ni te atrevas porque no respondo! (sacando su varita y apuntándole al pecho con una velocidad impresiónate hasta para el mismo rubio)_

_-¡ah! ¿Es que ahora los gusanos muerden? (contesto retador y con cierto tono de desprecio)_

_- no solo eso, también matan (sarcástica y hundiendo con mas fuerza la varita en el pecho de Draco)_

_-no me digas (bufo casi divertido, y con un movimiento igual de rápido que Hermione le arrebato la varita y en un pestañeo la tenia sujeta por atrás y apuntándole con su propia varita en el frágil cuello) y yo que pensaba que solo les gustaba comer hojitas (aparentando un tono inocente), dame una miserable razón para no lanzarte aquí mismo la maldición asesina y dejarte tirada en el piso_

_-como si eso te detuviera (temblando y sabiendo que esta vez había tentado mucho a la muerte)_

_-¡maldición Granger! Ahora que tienes que contestar como debieras no lo haces (inesperadamente y con un matiz de desesperación en la voz)_

_-¿que clase de juego es este Malfoy? Si vas a matarme no pierdas el tiempo y hazlo (ahora temblaba mas e intento voltearse hacia Draco que la sostenía por la espalda)_

_-(la soltó bruscamente) ¡mierda contigo! Porque no soy un asesino (tirando la varita y llevándose ambas manos al rostro)_

_Hermione del impacto cayó al piso_

_-(visiblemente conmocionada y con la mirada perdida) nadie debería de serlo y sin embargo eso no impidió que malditos de tu calaña asesinaran a mis padres._

_Draco se sorprendió y la miro fijamente, no como la sangre sucia que desde siempre había detestado sino como un ser humano más al que veía que la vida se le esfumaba de la mirada. Justo entonces supo que conocía como se sentía ella, porque el también estaba casi solo, inesperadamente la tendió la mano y ella la tomo aun sin ser consiente de lo que ese gesto representaba. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente Draco dijo con la voz mas sincera que Hermione jamás escucharía en otra persona:_

_-lo siento _

_**End flash back **_

No es que nunca antes la hubiera visto, es mas, casi siete años de degradantes insultos y miradas asesinas entre ambos, un puñetazo y muchas mas humillaciones, pero ese día se marco como el primero entre ambos por el simple hecho de habían llegado al limite de sus fuerzas, Hermione se había enterado esa tarde de que sus padres junto a cientos de muggles mas habían sido masacrados sin compasión por un grupo de mortifagos, ella continuaba en el colegio bajo peligro de muerte solo para ayudar desde ahí a Harry y Ron en su búsqueda y destrucción de Horrorcruxes pero desde la ultima vez que se comunicaron ya habían pasado meses y sus esperanzas se desvanecían. razones por las que simplemente había decidido dejarse morir en la tina del baño de los prefectos ,ya nada le importaba.

Draco había recibido una carta de su madre informándole del pésimo estado de salud de su padre en Azkaban y por consiguiente del suyo propio, la tía Bella se las había arreglado para conseguir esa información a cambio de que Narcissa accediera a prestar la Malfoy manor para reuniones de mortifagos , sentía la presión de todo el colegio que lo seguía señalando como traidor y asesino indirecto de Dumbledore y para rematar la marca de su brazo izquierdo lo atormentaba de día y de noche , ya ninguna poción surtía efecto contra ese infierno . Lo único que quería esa noche era lanzarse la maldición asesina de una ves por todas y hacerle un favor al mundo. Todo esto ambos se lo confesarían en las tantas conversaciones que sostuvieron a partir de ese día, porque desde entonces se convirtieron en confidentes clandestinos aparentando indiferencia y frialdad frente a los demás por el día y por las noches en la torre este, buscando en las palabras del otro o en una simple mirada, el consuelo y valor que tanto necesitaban.

Pero bien se dice que lo bueno algún día se acaba.

La llegada de Voldemort al poder, era cada vez más cercana y desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando Draco intento convencerla de que huyera del colegio por que ahí estaría en bandeja de plata para ser asesinada y ella se negó, no habían vuelto a verse. Hermione lo evitaba a toda costa y a el parecía no perturbarle aunque en el fondo se moría por gritarle que lo que hacia era por su vida. Esta vez Draco se las había arreglado para darle una nota y citarla en el lugar de siempre.

-tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy serio (con su habitual tono de indiferencia)

-dime entonces (pretendiendo que el trato que el rubio le daba no le afectaba)

-mañana justo a esta hora los mortifagos invadirán el colegio y arrasaran con cualquier rastro de impureza que encuentren, te doy este mapa que señala los lugares que han tomado como debilidad y por donde entraran (le da el mapa) asegúrate de organizarte con gente de plena confianza para planear el contra ataque.

Hermione toma el mapa en silencio, demasiado asustada como para decir algo, pero reúne fuerza y con la mirada furiosa le reclama

-¿esto es para lo único que me querías?

Draco guarda silencio

-¡contéstame!(tomando sus brazos y zarandeándole) ¿Acaso pretendes no involucrarte y los traicionas dándome esto, pero tú no piensas luchar contra ellos?¿donde quedan tus verdaderas lealtades, las que me confesaste?(con lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos) Tu en realidad no estas con ellos, me lo has dicho…

- (evitando mirarla) sabes que no puedo, si supieran que los traiciono matarían en seguida a mi madre

-(cerrando los ojos y esta ves acercándose mas para abrazarlo fuertemente) perdóname, no soy mas que una estúpida egoísta, pero es que no quiero perderte

Por primera vez Draco dejo esa pose de fría indiferencia y la tomo con ambos brazos reclinándose sobre ella y acariciando su cabello

-si al final cuando les derrotemos todos se dan cuenta que estuviste de nuestro lado, te perdonaran y no iras a Azkaban (esperanzada)

-sabes que eso es imposible Hermione (con dulzura) soy quien soy y no tengo mas opción que luchar y morir o huir de por vida, soy un traidor y tarde o temprano se sabrá, mas de un mortifago que quede impune se complacerá en acabarme a mi y a lo que me rodee, jamás me permitiría eso teniéndote cerca

-(soltándose intempestivamente de el) ¿a que te refieres, significa que no t veré mas? ¡Tú no puedes decidir eso! Yo no quiero…

-(tomándola suavemente de los brazos y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios la hace guardar silencio) es lo único bueno que puedo hacer por ti, cuidar de tu vida y si eso precisa alejarme por siempre no dudes que lo hare (con una mirada tierna)te juro Hermione Granger que estas semanas contigo han sido mejores que todos los años de vida perfecta que creí tener, te odie tanto como te he amado, nunca te lo había dicho pero tu amistad llego cuando mas vacio me sentí, no pretendo jurarte que me cambiaste y mi alma ahora es buena y sin odio por que jamás lo será , sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, con la diferencia de que ahora por lo menos conocí lo que nunca creí necesitar, amor , tu amor.

-(lo toma del rostro y comprendiendo lo inevitable) yo te amo también, nunca se te olvide, estés en donde estés (con lagrimas rodando por sus mejías)

Y así sabiendo que era el primer y último beso que se darían, se besaron con ternura y un infinito amor contenido de años, porque aunque en ese momento no lo hubieran pensado, años después ambos reconocerían que ese amor tan puro y capaz de dar luz llevaba existiendo desde casi el mismo instante que ellos habrían jurado que se habían empezado a odiar.

"A veces es mejor dejar lo que amamos, sabiendo que sobrevivirá, aunque duela, que quedarnos y ser consientes del daño que causara"

Gabriela Carias.


End file.
